


Toadette Wears Diapers?

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Diapers, Farting, Messy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rain, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toadette loves wearing diapers. No one knows why... until now, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                     

"Yes!" Toadette farted with all her might as she pooped her pants, quite happily in fact as her pink tight jeans had an enormous brown stain on it, so big (for you) that it appeared that there were multiple smaller poop stains merging together. "Oh yeah! Bake those brownies! Pour in that fudge!" She then glanced at the camera as she gasped, placing her right hand on her face as she frantically shook her left hand, shaking her head with it as she kept letting out pants pooping poots. "Wait, I'm not ready! Start it up again!"

Toadette farted in tight jeans colored pink as she fanned the air with her right hand, giggling as she showed off the enormous brown spot on the back of her fart filled pants. "You all know how much I love farting, and the fact that I have a fart fetish, right? Did you know I also had another not so secretive dirty secret that contributes to why I enjoy farts so much?" She then released an enormous brassy fart that was so strong, it covered the screen in flatulence, prompting the scene to change to a distinct, colorful location, where the ever so gassy mushroom girl willingly would reveal her secret...

Toadette panted as she approached the summer home she had near the Sunshine Airport, going into the house as she raised her arms in the air. "Good news, everyone! I wear diapers!"

Dry Bowser, who was taking care of the summer home for Toadette, simply rolled his eyes. "Good for you, kid."

"No, but seriously, these are so comfy and easy to wear!" Toadette squealed as she lifted up her pink dress to reveal her white diaper. "I just love walking around in these! Get to be comfy with my own butt pillow... and I get to make messes in it without feeling bad about myself!"

"...aren't you supposed to be a teenager, or something?" Dry Bowser commented as he folded his boney arms together.

Toadette puffed her face cheeks. :"What's wrong with a teenager wearing diapers!? It's a free country!" Suddenly she felt her stomach rumble as she giggled, placing her hands onher groaning belly. "Whoops! Looks like my tummy is telling me I have to go and change my diaper soon!"

"Too much information, kiddo." Dry Bowser stated in disgust as he watched Toadette bounce to the bathroom, even though she didn't need it for wearing a diaper.

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to hear the end of this..." Toadsworth sighed in disappointment as he turned to Birdo, both of them watching Toadette fart from the lines of the many stores in the Sunshine Airport.

Birdo nodded in agreement as she folded her arms together, lowering her already narrowed eyes. "Yeah... it is just in Toadette's nature to embrace anything that seems remotely bold and brash... even if it's as rugged as passing gas..."

The next few minutes was of Toadette farting loud brassy poots, followed by sighs of relief and a wet 'tinkling' sound as Dry Bowser decided to use this opportunity to leave the home, not wanting to deal with changing Toadette. And let's just say that over the course of her farting so strongly that Toadette's 'white' diaper was much more brown instead...


	2. Chapter 2

"...so, that's what Toadette likes doing these days?" Birdo called on her cellphone in her private bedroom inside an apartment at the rainy Neo Bowser City.

"Yeah. The kid just loves wearing those things. Poofy and fluffy, she says," Dry Bowser answered on the other line.

"My word!" Exclaimed a shocked and disgusted Toadsworth, who was also on the other line as the phone call was a three person call. "No wonder she's been acting a bit younger than usual! I'm going to have to make her stop this baby nonsense once and for all!"

"Well good luck with that," Dry Bowser scoffed on the other line. "The kid is willing to keep up the charade for as long as she likes."

"I'm going to have to ask the princess to put a temporary ban on diapers to stop this madness..." Toadsworth muttered in disgust. "This must not go on!"

"Where is Toadette, anyway?" Birdo asked curiously as she adjusted her red bow.

Out on the rainy streets of Neo Bowser City, Toadette farted loudly as she giggled, still comfortably wearing her messy diaper as she was enjoying soiling herself.

"Goodness me, I'm really gonna need a diaper change after this!" Toadette stated as she felt her diaper getting a bit bigger, letting out another thunderous tuba toot. "I hope the guys are in the mood for baked brownies... teehee!"


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette let out a huge fart as she had her arms wrapped around her stomach, walking around in her now messy diaper in her regular clothing as she was at the Super Bell Highway, seeing the trains zipping by as she placed her hands on her face.

"Wow, those trains are sure going by super fast!" Toadette exclaimed as she touched her diaper, feeling how wet it was. "If I was on one of those trains, I would make a bigger mess of my diaper!"

"Yo, Toadette!" A green shelled Lakitu recording the race going on in the background exclaimed as he looked down at Toadette. "What's the diaper for?"

"Oh, I wear diapers again, didn't you know?" Toadette shouted back up as she twirled around.

Lakitu had a confused look on his face. "But... didn't you upgrade to underwear?"

"I did, yeah, but I miss the fluffy, poofy feel of a diaper!" Toadette admitted as she then peed herself, sighing of relief. "That, and I get to go to the bathroom without needing a toilet! It's super convenient!"

"...so do you wear only the diaper?" Lakitu asked while scratching his head with his right hand. "Or do you wear the diaper above your underwear? Or perhaps you have the underwear below your diaper?"

Toadette farted in response as she meekly shrugged, continuing to stroll around the subway station as she willingly peed and pooped in her diaper without a care in the world, with Lakitu watching Toadette merrily skip along, the sounds of slush heard along her cheerful hum as he was quite confused, recording the race full of bike riding costumed Miis that had just finished.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man... I just love how fluffy these diapers are..." Toadette remarked as she was touching her pink, poofy diaper at the cloudy Cloudtop Cruise, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through the sky as she dancing on the white puffy clouds. "They mach so well with these clouds!"

"You know, I knew Toadette was cute and all... but I'd never think she would wear diapers out in public..." A Fire Bro told a Boomerang Bro as the two power up specific Koopa Troops were watching Toadette play with herself from the wooden airship parked near the thundercloud section.

"Well, she's either a kid, or a kid at heart. Makes it hard to differentiate the two giving her art." The Hammer Bro spoke up upon seeing Toadette fart and make a mess in her diaper. "...or in the girl's case, 'art' to fart."

"I appreciate the rhymes, but if you excuse me, I have to get my diaper changed!" Toadette exclaimed to the two Koopa Troops watching as she turned to the Lakitu. 'Can you managed to contact my friends for me? My diaper's really messy..."

The green shelled Lakitu recording the Cloudtop Cruise slightly cringed as he closed his eyes, muttering to himself why he bothered doing stuff like this, with Toadette farting several more times, her diaper getting bigger with each poot she let out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmm..." Toadette remarked as she poked her puffy diaper. "...I haven't baked brownies in a while. Maybe I should do it while-"

Toadette was then ran over by a train, for she was standing in the middle of train tracks. Idiot.

"What would you say the chances of her survival are?" Birdo asked Toadsworth and Dry Bowser, for they were watching this event.

"Knowing the kid, pretty damn good." Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, dusting off his dusty old bones. "After all, she is a video game character."

Toadette's wet diaper then flew right into Dry Bowser's boney face. Birdo squinted as Toadsworth laughed heartily, with Dry Bowser growling as he took the soaked diaper off his face, only to be pelted by various more diapers.


	6. Chapter 6

Toadette sighed of relief as she was pooping her pants, once again wearing diapers as she couldn't be assed to find a bathroom. She was in the middle of the dusty old Bone Dry Dunes, with Toadsworth collecting several old artifacts there.

"My word, Toadette! Aren't you suppose to be civilized!?" Toadsworth barked as he adjusted his glasses angrily.

Toadette simply giggled at the old man yelling at her as she willingly rubbed her brown stained pink jeans, shaking her pooting patoot at the old geezer mushroom. "You need to chill, you old fart. Speaking of which, you wanna try one of my baked brownies?"

Toadsworth was disgusted so much by this that he pulled out his old cane and began hitting Toadette on the head with it, who didn't realize how strong it actually was.


	7. Chapter 7

Dry Bowser was still using his phone to call Toadette as he murmured, getting quite annoyed that the mushroom girl was picking up, with it being the fourth time in a row as it was raining outside in the Sunset Wilds racecourse.

"Come on... every time with this bullshit..." Dry Bowser grumbled as he was getting impatient, shaking his head with disappointment.

Toadsworth placed both of his hands on his old cane as he approached Dry Bowser. "You're better off giving up. She's not going to answer it."

Birdo, who was collecting several vegetables sticking out in the muddy ground, turned around to face the other two males present. "And what makes you think she won't prank call him instead? You know how she is..."

As if on cue, Toadette farted her way onto the scene, whistling as she was peeing herself, wearing her treasure tracking uniform as the disappointed trio all gave her disgusted looks.

"What? I pee and poop in my shorts all the time when I go out treasure hunting! Why else do you think I have so much time to spare?" Toadette admitted, being a bit humanoid again as she couldn't resist those weird mushrooms that made you more like a human, humming as her tan shorts were less tanned and more brown, from all the constant 'brownie baking' she did, relishing in having a diaper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Man, I could go for a fresh, clean diaper," Toadette stated as she felt how soggy her current diaper was getting while on a bus, wearing her treasure tracker uniform.

"Then go buy some new ones." Dry Bowser spoke as he read his newspaper.

"Yeah. None of us want to hear about you and your... diaper troubles." Toadsworth added as he was cleaning his cane.

Toadette huffed, then she got an idea. She took off her current diaper and chucked it at Dry Bowser, then placed on a new diaper and farted in it while also wetting it, taking it off and chucking it at Toadsworth. Both of the guys groaned in disgust as Toadette giggled, who got a bonk on the head from each of the guys, one from Dry Bowser's skeletal fist, another from a powerful whack of Toadsworth's cane.

"Can't you just be clean for one minute!?" Birdo angrily shouted at Toadette, steering the bus through rainy conditions outside as it was quite a bumpy ride due to the rigged road.

Toadette rubbed her injured head as she placed on a new diaper, shaking her head. "I can't help it. I can be a troublesome critter!" She playfully stuck her tongue out as she let out more bubbly farts, which caused her to get more bonks from Dry Bowser and Toadsworth respectively.


End file.
